


5 Times Jim Kirk Almost Gets a Family and 1 Time He Really Does

by JackQuaker



Series: Old LiveJournal Fics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Angst, Broken Families, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, I'm just housekeeping, Jim has Issues, M/M, Multi, he just wants a family, old fic, repost from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackQuaker/pseuds/JackQuaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all.  A bit angsty but with a fluffy, happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jim Kirk Almost Gets a Family and 1 Time He Really Does

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [5 раз, когда Джим Кирк почти заводит семью, и 1, когда он действительно обретает её](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827667) by [captain_kink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kink/pseuds/captain_kink)



> I'm just doing some house keeping and moving all my fics to one place. First posted to my [livejournal](http://jack-quaker.livejournal.com/2103.html) back in 2010.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

TITLE: 5 times Jim Kirk almost gets a family and 1 time he really does  
PAIRING: Main Kirk/Spock, Kirk/Various  
SERIES: ST:XI  
RATING: PG-13 for a bit of language and one very vague sex scene  
SUMMARY: Title pretty much says it all. A bit angsty but with a fluffy, happy ending.  
DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it I don't own it.  
A/N: So this is my first completed Star Trek fanfic and I'm so proud of myself. The idea popped randomly into my head this morning and I spent the next 10 hours writing it on and off. It didn't come out quite how I'd hoped but I still like it and I hope you do too. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, yes I know the story is full of run-on and fragment sentences. It’s supposed to be like that. I was trying to mimic thought patterns with my writing style which is lots of fun but really, really hard to keep consistent. 

1)  
Jim is 7 and he knows they're not a family. Not a real family anyways. He has a mom, a brother, a stepfather who's a joke, and grandparents but somehow they've missed out on the whole family thing. Frank hates him, Sam ignores him, his mom won't look at him and his grandparents don't know what to do with him. He's not entirely sure what a real family is like but he's pretty sure they're supposed to love each other. At the very least like. As far as Jim can tell his family doesn't want anything to do with each other. Or maybe its just Jim they want nothing to do with. Jim who looks more and more like his dead father everyday. Jim who is too bold and too brash and too damn smart for his own good. Maybe they're all family without him and Jim is the only one who's alone.

But there's this girl at school. Katie Robbins. Jim thinks he hates her. Every day at lunch she pushes him down and kicks dirt in his face. Then one day, after pushing him and kicking dirt at him she says "I love you!", kisses him on the cheek, and runs off. A week later they exchange quarter dollar rings behind the corner store after school and they're married.

Apparently being married means having to do things for Katie. Like pushing her on the swings and picking her bouquets of dandelions and walking her home after school. Jim doesn't really like it. He misses being able to run around doing what he wanted at recess. But at least he doesn't get shoved down anymore. And they're married and she loves him so he continues to do what she says and gives her his pudding every day at lunch. It’s a week later that Mr. Robbins gets transferred to West Virginia, which is on the other side of the world to Jim and Katie moves away.

His time and puddings are his own again but his heart breaks a little because he thought she would be his family.

2)  
Jim is 12 and he's just met Kodos at some Starfleet dinner his mom has dragged him to. He's not a very big man but he seems to fill up the room and to Jim he seems larger than life. He is the best storyteller Jim has ever heard. Kodos is going to be governor of the newest Earth colony, Tarsus IV and he has such amazing ideas and Jim doesn't leave his side once the entire evening. The man also seems quite taken with Jim and by the end of the night Jim has got himself an invitation to Tarsus IV.

It takes Jim less than a week to convince his mom to let him go. If he had wanted to go any less or thought his mom loved him a little bit more he would have been insulted at how quickly she agreed. He doesn't care though. He's leaving Earth for the first time and space feels something suspiciously like home. Kodos and his wife open their home to him and are as warm and loving as can be. Everything Jim imagined a family should be and for a year Jim believes he has finally found himself one.

Things have gotten bad by the time Jim realizes anything is going on. Living in the governor's mansion he's fairly secluded from the majority of the colony. But Jim is smart and figures things out. He immediately wishes he hadn't because Kodos was supposed to be his dad, not some murderous dickhead but that's exactly what he's become. Jim feels his heart break long before his skin and bones in the following months of horror.

He never talks about Tarsus IV. Never about the year of seeming paradise nor the year of hell. Never talks about how his dream of family made true turned into his worst nightmares.

3)  
Jim is 22 and Julie Hyde has just turned his world upside-down. She's pregnant and tells him the child is his. Jim could have sworn he used a condom because he may not always act like it but he is smart and he knows all about the dangers of unprotected sex. But he got drunk once or twice and its possible he forgot and she says it’s his and he has no reason to doubt her. So Jim proposes. He doesn't love her. Hardly knows her in all honesty. And he's 22 and didn't think he was ready to settle down. She's not even that great of a lay. But she has long raven hair and curves in all the right places and a smile that makes him feel like he's the only person in the galaxy. And she's carrying his child. He doesn't love her but he thinks maybe he could. Maybe they could be a real family.

So he buys her a ring and proposes and escorts Julie to all her doctor appointments and makes sure she takes all her vitamins and starts looking for a real job. He doesn't have a lot of money but there's his portion of his father's life insurance money and he thinks that should be enough to put a down payment on a house. Not a big house but a little, cozy one. Perfect for him and Julie and the baby. Its as he's coming back from looking for such a house that Julie tells him the news.

The baby is not his. He had remembered condoms, just like he thought. But Danny Bruck, whom Julie has also been fucking, isn't so good at remembering. Truth is Danny isn't good at much, which is why Julie had named Jim the father but guilt has been eating away at her and she can't lie anymore. Can't be a family with Jim. She gives Jim back his ring and leaves.

That night Jim goes out and gets drunk like he hasn't in several months. Not since before the baby. But now there is no baby. He gets into a fight with several cadets from Starfleet and meets Captain Christopher Pike. The next day he gets on a shuttle to Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco and never looks back. He thinks if he travels far enough he won't be able to feel his heart breaking.

4)  
Captain James T. Kirk is 25 and doing what he does best: taking one for the team. Though it’s not as bad as everyone makes it out to be. "I can hypo you with somethin' that'll make you seem dead." Bones offered. Jim had declined. Not only could he not pass the responsibility on to one of his crewmembers but with his list of allergies Jim would most likely really be dead. No, it is not that bad.

True, i'T'chi'X, his bride, has tentacles. Lots of them. And she has... well, he isn't sure what they are... on her... head? Yes, head. Which is several different kinds of weird but hey, he can work with it. She is the most brilliant shade of green, which is Jim's favorite color. And when she speaks it is soft and melodious and sounds a bit like singing and Jim thinks it’s beautiful. So yeah, it is bad but its not so bad. He can make it work. He has to make it work. Trade negotiations depend on it. Starfleet and New Vulcan, who are depending on this trade, depend on it. Jim himself, and his desire to keep the Enterprise depend on it. Failure is not an option. Not to mention i'T'chi'X's three children, sired from a previous husband who had gone missing and presumed dead... two yellow moons ago? Whatever that means. The point is they need a father.

Jim glances over to the children from his place on the marriage podium. They look like their mother. All tentacles and... things and colored in brilliant shades of orange, purple, and the youngest a delicate green. They seem very strange to Jim. And yet there's the stirrings of pride. These are his children now. Just as soon as this ceremony is over. Soon, they will be a family.

The timely arrival of i'T'chi'X's not-so-dead husband leads to not only the story of the year for the residents of Piscis III but the cancellation of Jim's wedding. In the chaos of the moment Spock and Bones grab him and have him beamed aboard the Enterprise before Jim can say 'wedding crashers'.

The next morning the leader gets a hold of Jim to formally apologize for his disrupted wedding. As a sign of goodwill he agrees to uphold the trade agreement without demanding another wedding. The Enterprise leaves orbit in a good mood. The crew is feeling relieved and the pride of a successful mission. Jim spends the evening in Bones' quarters drinking and hearing again and again how lucky he got. Jim's impossible luck holds. But if Jim's so lucky why does his heart hurt? He thinks of the children that were almost his. Once again he's lost his family before he really had them.

5)  
Jim is 27 and has just woken up naked next to his best friend. He's not sure how this has happened but the pounding in his head and taste in his mouth suggests alcohol was involved. Slowly the memories come back. Blurred and fragmented, the jagged edges dig into his brain. It’s been a rough year. Very rough. And so Jim had ordered mandatory shore leave for some much needed R&R for his crew. Jim had beamed down with Bones, Scotty, and Spock. Spock had soon left them to explore the local flora and fauna. Not long afterwards Uhura dragged Scotty away. Left to their own devices Jim and Bones had wondered to the nearest bar.

It is after their seventh round that things become sketchy for Jim. One memory does stand out though. The most important memory. It is of the wedding. His wedding. His and Bones' wedding. Jim looks down at his bedmate. Bones is also naked and sprawled out obscenely. The blanket barely conserves his modesty. Jim smiles. Most people look young or innocent or peaceful in their sleep. Not Bones. He scowls. Only Bones could look irritated while in a deep slumber. Jim loves Bones but he's not in love with him. He certainly never wanted to marry Bones. The man would make a terrible wife.

Jim decides it’s too early in the morning to start worrying. Snuggling into Bones' side, he falls back asleep. Two hours later they wake up. Neither speak as they take turns showing and getting dressed. Bones provides them each with a hypo for their hangovers and they start their day.

"Do you think it was legal?" Bones asks later that night. They are once again at a bar though Jim is relatively sure its one they hadn't visited the night before. He's not sure if they did that on purpose or not.

"No. It’s not a federation planet. We don't recognize their marriages." Jim doesn't add the 'I think' but he thinks it.

"Good. Hate to be divorced twice before I reach 35."

And that's the end of it. After their drinks they part ways. Jim finds Spock and spends the rest of the shore leave with him. They never talk about their wedding again. If Jim's heart breaks a little, he never lets on. Bones is closer to him than anyone else. Ever. And even he doesn't want to be Jim's family.

+1)  
Jim is 29 and feels so very weary. He can't remember the last time he's slept, or just rested, or even just stood still. But the red alert is finally over. The crisis has once again been averted and Jim is heading to his quarters to pass out for the next 12 hours or so. These plans are dashed however, the moment he walks into his cabin.

The doors have just closed behind Jim when a shadow jumps out and presses him against the bulkhead. "Jim" a voice whispers into his ear. He doesn't even have a chance to panic. He knows that voice and the abnormal heat of the body pressing against his.

"Mr. Spock." Jim acknowledges. "What are you doing?"

"I believe humans refer to it as seduction."

"Fuck." Jim's voice is little more than a hiss. He hadn't even known it was possible for a person to become that aroused that fast. He thinks he might have just broken some record.

"That is the culmination of a seduction as I understand it."

That pulls a husky chuckle from Jim. Even in the midst of a seduction Spock is still Spock. Jim wouldn't have it any other way. "What's brought this on, if I may ask?"

"You came distressingly close to dying today."

"We all did."

"My point exactly. Do I have permission to proceed?"

"Permission granted." The words are barely out of Jim's mouth when they are being replaced by Spock's lips and tongue and, good god, if this isn't the most extraordinary kiss he has ever experienced. Soon clothes are being discarded all over the floor and Jim is being pressed into his bed. Spock's mouth and tongue and teeth and hands are everywhere. A mouth on his neck, hand on his side and the other on a thigh and then up into his hair, teeth nibbling on an ear. Jim can't keep track. It is all so good. So very good. Better than anything he can remember.

Jim wakes up several hours later wrapped in a hot steel embrace. He looks up to see Spock starring at him. His face is as stoic as ever but his hair is rumpled adorably and there are green love bites sprinkled across his neck and chest and his eyes are soft and so full of an emotion that Jim has never seen directed at him before but recognizes all the same. Jim all but pounces on the Vulcan. Kisses him with all the emotions he's been suppressing for the past year and a half. Pushes all of his respect and desire and adoration and yes, love into the kiss until Spock, with his touch telepathy, can't help but be overwhelmed by it.

There is a growl and then Spock is on top of him. And then in him. "Jim," he breathes. And Jim knows what he's asking. "Yes." Then Spock's there, in his mind and he begins to move. Deeper and deeper into Jim's body and Jim's mind. Like he's trying to merge them. Make them one. And then they are. One body and one mind and the pleasure is so intense it’s almost painful. When the orgasm comes it explodes through their mind and their body like a supernova.

Jim comes back to himself slowly. They are separate again and for one painful moment Jim feels lonelier than he ever has in his life. Then he feels something warm and alien in the back of his brain. Mentally he pokes it and it pokes back and Jim is filled with joy because he knows that this is Spock. That Spock has taken residence in his brain and is there to stay. Forever.

Both Jim and Spock have the next day off courtesy of Bones. Unfortunately neither are the type to spend all day in bed. Spock heads to his science labs and Jim wonders his ship. First he visits engineering. He and Scotty share a joke or two and then Jim finds himself demonstrating a mid-air antimatter valve change to a group of starry-eyed ensigns who won't be allowed near such things for at least another promotion or two. At lunch he meets up with Chekov who updates Jim first on the ship's status and then on his relationship with Sulu. After lunch is his mandatory visit to annoy Bones and then he's off to the Bridge only to be waylaid by a security officer who needed some personal advice. The Bridge of course is running smoothly but he stays a while to socialize. The rest of the day is filled with paperwork, only interrupted once by a yeoman in the science department who wanted to share with Jim her recent engagement and to ask if he'd perform the nuptials. Of course he'd be happy to. Performing the weddings of his crew is one of Jim's favorite parts of being captain. Dinner is spent with his senior officers, hearing about their days and any interesting news on the ship and then back to his quarters, Spock at his side.

After a round of mind-blowing sex Jim lays draped across Spock's chest thinking about his day. "Did Barrett tell you she's engaged?" He asks idly.

"She did. To Lieutenant Hakim in maintenance I believe."

"They're quite good together. I'm very happy for them."

"As am I."

All is quiet again and Jim goes back to his thinking. A sudden thought strikes him.

"We're a family!" He exclaims without warning. Jim sits up in his excitement. If he had been human Spock might have been startled by Jim's outburst but as it is he merely lifts an inquisitive eyebrow. Jim explains. "Think about it. We're the parents and the crew is our children. Well... not Bones. He's more like the grouchy grandpa who complains all the time. And Scotty's more the favorite, crazy uncle. And Uhura... I'm not sure what Uhura is. Maybe the disgruntled cousin? It doesn't matter. But the rest of them. They're our kids."

Spock just stares at him, completely stoic, and Jim begins to feel self-conscious. And nervous. Because maybe he's misread things. Maybe Spock doesn't want to be family with him. And what would the crew think if they could hear him? Then Spock speaks.

"You are the mother."

It takes Jim a moment to process the words but when he does he smiles, catching the mischief in Spock's eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because you are prettier."

Jim laughs and laughs, filled with glee, until Spock shuts him up with a kiss. Jim allows it and responds in kind. He is happier than he ever has been before and filled with a peace he's never known. Jim finally has a family and they are his for keeps.


End file.
